


The Mad Scientist

by perishableprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gaslighting, Junkenstein, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Tags will be added as story updates, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishableprincess/pseuds/perishableprincess
Summary: Junkenstein is a renowned scientist and has inspired and awed many of the members of the scientific community. No one really knows much about him, as he literally lives in a castle on the outskirts of Adlersbrunn. Your father brought you up having an immense love and dedication to science, and you become rather interested in the works of Junkenstein. On the last stop of your journey through the homes of famous scientists, you end up in Aldersbrunn with your one wish: wanting to be able to study his creations. You don't realize just how much you'll need to sacrifice in order to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Since Junkenstein's Revenge 2017 is live, thought it would be a good time to start posting this story.

“Sweetie?”

“Yes!”

“You ready to start your experiment?”

“Yup!” You reached to grab your notebook, sloppily scribbling down the time and your observations. One potted plant sat next to the window, while the other had been placed in the darkest corner of the room. No doubt to many this would seem a simple procedure, but just having celebrated your fifth birthday, this felt like jumping headfirst into unknown territory. The chicken scratch in your book was barely legible, but you presented it to your dad grinning ear to ear. 

“Wow, these are some pretty fine notes! You’re already quite the scientist!” Papa pats your head appreciatively, and you blush in response. He crouches, placing both arms on your shoulders to be face to face with you. “Scientists will be the ones who find the answer to everything, I just know it. I want my genius-” he leans forward and plants a kiss on your forehead, “and lovely daughter to be part of the future.”

Papa’s words always lingered with you, and with his help science became your world. Despite coming from a small town with no university, your father helped you with reading as much as possible about science, and its contributors. Many different scientists would write papers about their research and findings, and as those works found their way into your collection, you became more and more entranced with the different creations throughout the subject. One doctor was able to create an organic compound from inorganic chemicals. Another genius made strides with theorizing about energy. All aspects of science fascinated you, but something you dreamed of studying was the properties of plants, herbs, and what kinds of concoctions could form from there. 

As you grew older in age, your father restricted less of the topics, and more controversial and mysterious scientists entered your peripheral. Your favorite scientist, oddly enough, was Dr. Junkenstein. He had never written an article or report to release to other scientists. The only available information was reported by other interested scientists. He could, in fact, automate machinery that he presented to the lord of his village. Only a handful of his creations had been studied, and the amount of skill and precision he was able to give his automations were astounding to you. 

Now, as an adult, you wanted to go explore the world. Science would pave the future, and you wanted to help advance society. Your father accepted your choice to leave your town happily, and only requested that you get the chance to work on your own experiments and research. You of course agreed, and within the month set out on a journey to travel to the towns of your favorite scientists. Having a limited amount of money to start with, you began taking on whatever jobs were available. Being a young woman traveling on your own you feared getting into worrisome situations, but thankfully always managed to find lodging as well as several odd jobs that would kept you fed and able to make small purchases.

Moving throughout the country, you visited each scientist in hopes of earning a tour, a discussion, or even simply a look at their finished studies. Some were rather friendly, giving you ample time to peer through their labs. Others obliged a quick look, and one of them, Dr. Ludenburg, had the audacity to slam the door in your face. Despite the inability of some scientists to engage in some civil discussion, you pushed on in your journey, finally arriving in the village of Aldersbrunn. The home of Dr. Junkenstein himself.

 

Once you had settled into your room at the local inn, you walked downstairs to the bar, where the drinks and food would be served. You stepped up to a bar stool (with some difficulty, as you were much shorter than the average occupant) and took in some of the boisterous banter of the townsfolk around you. The bartender finally looked your way, and walked over to speak to you.

“Hello little miss! What can I get ya?” You smile and request some liquor along with a meal. He chuckles and nods. “Right away.” One of the villagers sits down on the stool next to you. He’s a young man, wearing rather dirty clothes. Probably a labor serf for the lord.

“Hey lass!” He leans in a bit too close for your comfort, muddy eyes following you as you lean back from the bar.

“Hello,” you reply, predicting how the conversation will go. 

“What’s a lil thing like you traveling on yer own round these parts?”

“Studying and researching.” You do your best to sound as uninterested as possible, hoping he takes the hint.

“Oh? Ye’re a smart one, eh? Real cute, too.” He places his hand on your wrist, and you immediately shake it off and scoot your seat away from him.

“Sorry, I’m not interested.” You pray he simply backs off and leaves you be.

“Oi! Sigwalt, back off! I’ll tell Greta you’re trying to woo some other woman again!” Glancing over at the man, you see his face flush and he nervous stands and leaves his seat.  _ Thank heaven. _ The bartender slams a jug of ale down, as well as a hearty platter of meat. You thank him and slide several coins in his direction.

Baring your teeth you bite down and dig in, having one of the tastiest meals you had in a few months. You clean off one of the bones and are already nearing halfway through another when one of the other patrons calls out to you.

“Ey missy, sorry ‘bout that fool Sig, but are ye gonna be doing anything in our little town? Our lord ain’t exactly got much going on.”

You pause to swallow your food, then lick your fingers clean. “I’m a researcher, going to eventually become a scientist. I’m hoping to meet and learn more about Dr. Junkenstein and his contributions.”

Almost as if on cue, the clamor in the room dies down. You turn your head to try to figure out the reasoning for the sudden silence, and you notice all the apprehensive eyes gazing back. Some look nervous and worried, others look concerned, and a couple looked slightly upset.

Your hands nervously play with the hems of your blouse, wait for someone or something to dissipate the silence in the room. 

“Junkenstein ain’t really a nice fellow,” A serf calls out from the back. His short blonde hair moves as he looks around at the others for encouragement to continue talking. “Plus our lord don’t think much of his stuff. Junk’s always bringing in some of his lil toys to try to impress him, but the lord doesn’t really give a damn.” You slightly scrunch your nose at the man calling the doctor’s work trinkets, but you know better than to cause a scene.

You nod in response to the serf’s sentiments. “Junkenstein is pretty damn awful, and all his tinkering in his castle does nothing to help all the good working folk in this village.” Someone whoops in response, and another voice starts up its private discussion. The noise in the bar quickly returns, rowdy and in high spirits. You finish up the bits of your meal, and head upstairs to your room. The village’s noble apparently had a lot of Junkenstein’s works, so visiting his estate the next day was a must-do. Slipping out of your day clothes and into your nightgown, you climb into your bed and wait for sleep to take you.

Eyes open to the old wood of the inn’s ceiling, and you yawn as you lift yourself out of the bed. You walk over to the washroom and clean yourself up, before tossing on a simple blouse and skirt and exiting your room. Walking down the corridor, you notice many of the other rooms are empty, door open revealing a spare setup nearly identical to your own room, with the bed sheets neatly folded and a oil lamp on the desk.  _ I guess this place really doesn’t get travelers too often. _ You make your way down the stairs and turn the corner to the dining area, anxious to get the daunting task of breakfast out of the way to finally head over to the lord’s estate. 

Thankfully your journey to the castle went rather quickly, and you soon found yourself walking through the exceedingly large gates of the castle. You were led down several hallways filled with many large paintings of the lord’s family and lineage. You assumed them to be well made. You never really understood the “beauty” in art; science and its creations was what you looked for in beauty. The servant escorting you pushes the ornate doors open. It reveals the head of this village sitting at his seat heavily resembling a throne. Had you not been a common folk, you would’ve exchanged words with him over a cup of tea. However, because of your class and your small worth you were forced to beg for a chance to look at Junkenstein’s machinery.

You took a step forward and shuffle into the room, peeking a glance as you make your way to the center of the room. You curtsy and then bow.

“Lord Reinhardt. Thank you for allowing me to visit.” Lord Reinhardt dismisses your bow and you stand apprehensively in front of you.

“What is it you’re inquiring about?”His voice comes out strong and powerful. His posture is relaxed. You feel so small compared to him. For the first time since you were a child, your nerves steal your voice in front of a stranger. “Come on now, there’s no need to be so riled up. There’s not many visitors to our town.” The voice that was once so mighty now seems gentle and playful. Baffed, you finally look at him, and he’s silently chuckling. 

“A-ah.. you see… I’m here to hopefully visit Dr. Junkenstein. Some of the villagers mentioned that you have some of his creations that he gifted to you, a-and I was hoping to get a chance to inspect them.” The lord’s smile turns into a thin-lipped grimace. Literally  _ everyone _ seems to hate Dr. Junkenstein in this town…  _ Probably because almost everyone doesn’t have the slightest understanding of science and its importance. _

“Those trinkets of his are not necessary in my castle. He stopped bringing in those once he saw I was disposing those useless hunks of metal.” 

Your hands furl up into fists, and your legs slightly shake as your teeth bite down on your tongue. This man who was known as a noble, as someone to be respected, threw out Junkenstein’s work. You cast your gaze down, knowing not to speak out of place. Lord Reinhardt, probably noticing your reaction, goes on.

“As you may know, he lives a short journey away from the village. It may be in your best interest to visit it and learn why not even the kindest soul in Aldersbrunn can take a liking to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I meant to have this up a couple days ago ;;

The lord’s warning echoes through your mind as you trudge through the forest. There was only one man with horses willing to travel more than an hour journey still left you with at least another ten minutes of just walking in the forest. The driver sits where you have just disembarked. Hopefully you would be able to at least peek at his works. Your money bag was nearing dangerously low and you barely had enough change for the trip back as it was; a bribe would be impossible. You start to make your way through a particularly dense thicket. Visibility is limited, and several times an unwelcome branch slams against your arms or torso. 

Soon enough you see the entrance to the doctor’s abode. The wood of the door looks somewhat rotted on the edges. Your hand raises and slowly clutches the knocker.  _ Showtime. _ The three knocks seem to reverberate throughout the silent woods, and you swallowed slowly as you waited for the scientist to answer the door. It feels like an eternity, but it was most likely only a few minutes when the doors start to slowly swing outward. You move back in order to avoid getting hit in the face, and Dr. Junkenstein peers out. 

A tall man glares down at you, lips curled into a frown. The tufts of his white hair are singed at the ends, and you wonder how he can even see you through his fogged up goggles.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” He looks just about ready to slam the door, and you try to find your voice. Fearing he will turn down your request, you stare at him with wide eyes and try to open your mouth.

“I...I’m here for…” Your voice trails off, nervous and unsure. This was the first time you had ever closed up like this while speaking to the scientists you met on your journey. This man right here represented what science meant to you. He was the future if technology. So it might make sense of why your hands felt clammy, why your throat closed up.

“You here for the assistant job?”

Huh?

Not once in the several days you had spent in Aldersbrunn did you see any sort of posting for jobs, let alone one by Dr. Junkenstein. If you had, you would’ve snatched it off the wall and ogled it. Getting a chance to be able to work for such a brilliant scientist would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not to mention the small possibility he didn’t think of women as lessers would seal the deal. Then you would wistfully sigh, shake your head and move on with your life. Something like that would never actually happen, and if it did you would lack the courage and determination to approach the situation on your own. 

But as you stare into his face, the chance for something you never would have the chance for again stares.

This is your only chance at a future in science. 

“Well?” His snarky tone snaps you out of your haze.

You know what you need to do. You have to say yes. You have to take that leap of faith forward.

As you begin to speak, fear creeps into your voice and heart.

“N-no…” 

Junkenstein shakes his head at you, and starts to close the door.

“You better get a move on then.”

The doors close and you hear the lock click. 

You ruined it. You screwed it up. You lost your only shot.

Slowly turning, you start the brisk walk back to the carriage and various thoughts of self-hatred swirl through your mind. 

You turn your head to get your very last glimpse of the lair of a genius. You bite your lip as tears start to prick at your eye. One of your father’s sentiments from when you were younger echoes in your mind.

_ I want my genius and lovely daughter to be a part of the future. _

He believed you could be part of the future. You couldn’t let him down like this. You couldn’t let yourself down like this.

You wipe away your tears and move faster down the path. As you step into the clearing with the carriage, you call out to the driver.

“I don’t need a ride back to the town, so you can go.” The haggard man narrows his eyes at you but nods in response, and you quickly grab your sparse belongings from the back of the carriage.

You turn and start running back to the house, involuntarily letting out a few giggles. 

_ I’m actually going to do it.  _

You tear through the dense thicket, ignoring the strong branches hitting your arms and legs. You’re too busy practicing what to say to even care. The huge building comes into view once again, your knuckles rapidly hitting the door as you shake the knocker with sudden strength. When Dr. Junkenstein’s angry face meets you, you’re ready.

“I thought about it for a bit, and I believe I can be a very helpful assistant with your experiments.” Your words come out strong and calm, and even the scientist peeking out the door looks shocked at your sudden assertiveness. 

Junkenstein stares at you for a couple seconds, his brow furrowed and seemingly deep in thought. He nods at you and opens the door wide enough to enter. Already giddy at the fact you were allowed in his building you smile up at him and cross the threshold into his abode. 

You quickly step out of the way to allow him to close the door and lock it. It’s only now that you can get a closer look at him. The rumors of him missing an arm and leg were true, and you briefly studied the prosthetics he had in place. His arm was amazing, and you could tell it was built with delicate precision. His leg, on the other hand although fancy looking and well made, seemed to be a glorified peg leg. He walked with a ridiculous swagger in his step. You hear the click of the lock and he hobbles past you, beckoning with his right hand for you to follow. 

Although his home was nowhere near the size, grandeur and cleanliness of the Lord’s castle, it was still huge in comparison to both the inn and the homes of the peasants. You pass several rooms as you move down the hallway, and without turning your head you peek into each room to see if there’s anything interesting. Much to your chagrin most of the rooms seem empty, filled with simple furniture that has obviously not been used in a long time. You frown and continue to follow him, turning down another hallway and starting down the steps. Now in the basement, there’s another hallway to walk down. You follow Junkenstein until he stops at a beat down door and shoves it open without much thought.

You’re momentarily bathed in darkness until you hear the spark of match and the scientist lights a lantern. The two of you are standing in a tiny room, with a shabby desk and bed tucked away in the corners of the room. 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” He mutters, and walks out of the room before you even have time to process what he said. You stumble forward and drop your belongings on the bed, before quickly stepping out of the room and closing the door behind you. He’s already halfway down the hallway and you almost break into a jog trying to keep up with him. At the end of the hallway, a door with a large impressive padlock sits. 

Junkenstein pulls out a rather odd looking key from his left pocket and slides it into the lock. He turns his hand, and the padlock opens. He pushes the door open and goes inside the room. You step over the threshold and can’t stop yourself from staring in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, but I think now I'll be able to get my bearings back with a more relaxed schedule. Hope you all enjoy.

This was the great doctor’s laboratory. Several long tables were haphazardly in place around the room. On one table a robot with its innards strewn out lay with several tools beside it. As you stare and study the room with awe, you notice this seems to be mostly the creating room, with no finished or unfinished robots lying about. The rest of them are probably in another room. The thought made you smile with glee. 

Dr. Junkenstein seemingly forgets that you’re in the lab with him almost immediately, and hobbles over to his work on the desk. He picks up a screwdriver and starts tinkering with the robots insides. This man is beyond eccentric, you thought to yourself, and finding yourself too nervous to interrupt his work, you stand there. Time seems to past very slowly, and while you wish you could be active, simply watching the great scientist work left you rather content.

“Give me the metal bender.” He abruptly turns his head to face you.

_ The… what? _

Not wanting to appear unqualified, you almost trip as you dash over to the toolbox on the other side of the room. Your hands reach in as if blindly scrambling for seashells on the seafloor, and you go through the different items. You pull out a planisher, hoping that was what he was talking about. You walk back quickly to the table and place the tool into his outstretched arm.  _ Please please please be the right thing. _

He doesn’t respond, and simply grunts a acknowledgement before turning back to the bot on his table. The rest of the afternoon and early evening continued on like this, where the scientist would make you fetch things or assist him while using the most confusing jargon. Due to your experience his code-names for the most part made sense and you were able to figure out what he was doing. The machine’s inner workings for the most part were back inside it’s skeleton, and he haphazardly dropped the tools he was using beside it. You’re not sure whether or not to put away his tools, but as he stands up from his seat and starts walking to the door, you grab the tools and place them back inside the toolbox.

Junkenstein slams open the door and turns behind, once again motioning for you to follow. He pulls the key out from his pocket and locks the door again. You’re too distracted staring at another musty looking door similar to the lab door to notice the scientist staring at you.

“C’mon, hurry up.

“Y-yes!”

Once again you stumble and start speed walking to keep up with his gait. The two of you walk through the hall and return upstairs from the basement. Back on the first floor, he goes down another hallway and eventually the two of you arrive in what appears to be a parlor. Your nose is swiftly assaulted by a strong foul odor, and as you look around the room, the source of the smell is made apparent.

Piles upon piles of dirty, stained dishes are strewn across the room. Dr. Junkenstein seems utterly unfazed by the putrid smell and appearance of the space and points to a seat that isn’t covered by dirty plates. You maneuver the room to sit down.

“I’m getting us leftovers from last night.” Your body moves on its own and you nod as he turns and leaves. Okay, so, maybe the smell wasn’t that bad as you sat with it, since most of the plates were cleaned off, but the mess itself nearly hurt your eyes to look at.

Thankfully the man returns, holding a soup bowl in each hand. You accept the platter and look into the dark, worrying broth. Just how good was this man at making food?

Before you had time to ponder, Junkenstein sits down next to you, trapping you between him and the opposite armrest of the seat. You felt your face flush in the close proximity and sheepishly glance up at him to see his reaction. Surprisingly, and somewhat disappointingly he seems unfazed by all of it. He grabs his spoon and digs into his meal while shameless slurping and quickly drinking.

As you picked up your spoon, you became very aware that, much like his home being incredibly unhygienic and unappealing, his food could be just as… unsavory. To insult him and his food after he’s already agreed to take you on as a science assistant would earn you a boot out of here and away from this opportunity. Scooping up a spoonful of the soup, you open up and take in his meal. 

The broth was delicious! The nearly ambrosial flavor seemed to make the liquid melt in your mouth, and you found yourself scooping up a second, third and fourth spoonful in rapidly. For the first time since you were a child, you found yourself audibly slurping up as well. You finish your meal within only a few minutes, and you glance a look over at the tall man squashed next to you to get a glimpse of him. 

He’s already finished his meal, and you watch as he lifts one of his black gloves up to wipe some of the liquid that had splashed over his mouth. As if on cue, his spaced out eyes dart to you and he starts to stare at you. The dark green in his irises seemed to get darker the longer he stared at you.

“I… I really liked your broth!” You tried your best to sound as cheery as possible, but every word a barely audible squeak.

“Thanks.” He abruptly stands up, and you nearly fall over and drop your dish from the sudden amount of space on the couch. As he strides to the door he bends down and places his bowl on the floor off to the side. 

_ So what now? _

You glance out one of the windows and see that it’s dark out already. Guess he’s dismissed you for the day. Instead of also discarding your dish onto the ground, you decide to try to help Dr. Junkenstein out.


	4. Chapter 4

After several hours, the parlor was finally clean. It didn’t take you long to find the nearby kitchen, and you cleaned all the bowls left in the sink as well as the dishes left in the other room. You walk over to the door and exit the room. Thankfully you remember how to get to your room and stumble through the darkness to light the oil lantern. You pull off your blouse and skirt and drape them over the chair by the desk and toss on your nightgown. Despite all the running around through your clothes remained mostly free of grime. The room you were in seemed to be pretty dusy though, and you swiped your hand through as many cobwebs as you could manage. 

You hop onto your bed and pull the sheets over your body. This life is probably going to pretty difficult, but… It just felt right.

Several knocks on the door wake you up. You roll over and call out,

“Yes sir, be there soon!”

Despite the immediate response, your vision is still disorientated as you adjust yourself to your new surrounding. A yawn slips from your mouth as you slowly sit up on your bed. The room managed to stay pretty dark even in the morning from the lack of windows. It made waking up feel even more tiring. Standing up, you slowly move to the other side of the room. You light the lamp and are able to see. As you grab the waistband of your skirt, you feel a sudden dampness press against your left hand.

Huh?

You pull up the fabric and squint under the dim light. It’s… an oil stain? You turn over the cloth. The stain is nowhere near deep enough to stain the inside of the skirt, thankfully. You slip it on. You reach over and clasp your blouse, this time inspecting the garment as well. Another stain. This one almost bled through. A huff slips from your lips as you clasp the buttons close on your blouse. You’re pretty sure you didn’t get any stains on it last night, but…

“Oh well.”

After giving yourself a once over in the mirror beside your desk, you grab the door handle and turn it, stepping into the hallway.  _ Was he already working in the laboratory? _

A deafening clatter in the hallway answers your question, and you stick your head outside of the room to see what’s happened. 

Dr. Junkenstein saunters down the hall, his brows furrowed and leaving an almost comical amount of oil dripping on the carpet from his gloves. He glares at you but doesn’t say anything and simply passes your room. 

_ … _

What was it that upset him so much? You hear his footsteps become quieter as he moves from the basement to the first floor. You tiptoe over to the lab, which he’s quite surprisingly left unlocked. When you see the mess, though, you understand he’s expecting you to clean it up.

By the time you finish cleaning up his mess and putting away Junkenstein’s tools, it’s already lunchtime. Your stomach grumbles as you put away the cleaning materials and close the closet door. Walking up the stairs, a delectable odor wafts from the first floor hallway. Without stopping, your nose and hungry stomach follow the scent until you find yourself in the kitchen once more.

The scientist has two plates prepared, a delicious looking cooked meat alongside a mysterious cream colored gravy. He looks down at you as you peer through the open door, and you find yourself blushing for peering instead of entering the room like a normal human.

“Uhm… good afternoon sir.” You push the wooden door all the way open and stand before the threshold; you find yourself giving a slightly curtsey before you can stop yourself.  _ You’re his assistant, not his maid! _

“Made ‘ya some grub.” He grabs a plate and holds it out in your direction. Smiling, you step into the room and take it from him.

“It smells delicious!” You take the fork and start to chew on the meat. “It tastes delicious too!” You lean against the door and continue to slowly eat as Dr. Junkenstein starts eating his own meal. The two of you quickly finish your meal. He moves to dump it on the table, and you find yourself calling out before you can stop yourself. 

“C-can you leave it in the sink, Dr. Junkenstein?” You cringe at how embarrassing you sound. 

“Huh? Oh, yea.” He instead places it in the sink, and moves towards the door. “C’mon, gotta show you the rest of what ya gotta do.” You also place your plate in the sink, and move to follow him.

“By the way, jus’ call me Jamie.” For the first time since you’ve met him, Jamie cracks a grin. It feels more like a smug smirk. “Always thought that doctor junk was so obnoxious.” He stares at you, and you abruptly realize he’s waiting for a response. 

“Oh! U-um… okay, J-Jamie.” It honestly feels too personal, too much, makes you feel too close to the scientist. You look back at him, but he’s already turned to face the doorway.

“Well then, let’s go.” He hobbles out into the hallway and down towards the entrance of the building. You’re grateful he can’t see how red your face is as you trail after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm going to now be accepting requests/prompts @ my tumblr (http://perishableprincess.tumblr.com/writeinfo) so if you want me to write some stuff for you shoot me an ask!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is EXTREMELY dubious consent in this chapter and in the future, so, uh, if that isn't your thing you might want to back out.

Dr. Junkenstein- no, Jamie, shows you the stable and how to lead the horses in order to travel into the village for supplies. He also shows you anything else you would need to know to adjust to life working as his assistant. By the time everything is said and done, the sun is already set and the moon was just beginning to peek behind the trees. You excuse yourself to shower and sleep. Bringing your pajamas you wander the halls of the first and upper floor until you come to the bathroom. The bath is in very nice shape, though from what you could see of Jamie’s hygiene this room was probably barely used.

You strip off your clothes and step into the tub after filling it up with water. The warm water surrounds you, the aches in your back lessening over time. Your mind wandered over the day’s previous events. To be honest you didn’t mind having to run simple errands for Jamie. The work that you have done so far in his laboratory more than made up for it, and the thought of you getting to work on more and more projects with him was thrilling. Your mind flashes through the different things that you had done, and stops to when the scientist was showing you how to manage the carriage. At one point he had grabbed your hands to guide your control of the horses.

Heat immediately flushes your face at the memory, and you cover your face in embarrassment from how you had reacted in response. You were sure he could tell that you were extremely flustered. You didn’t like him or anything… you were just flustered since you never interacted with someone like him before.

That was the justification you decided to stick with.

You put the distracting thoughts aside in your mind and focus on washing your body. When you step out of the tub, the air is steamy and the small mirror perched against the wall has fogged up. You pat yourself with the surprisingly soft towel and dry off. The scratchy fabric of your dress is against you once again. You take your dirty clothes with you as you head back to your room, once again in darkness.Thankfully you manage not to tumble down the steps and open the door to your room. You pull the slightly scratchy sheets over your body, and your heavy eyelids quickly close as you fall into a deep slumber.

Your vision is dark and fuzzy. Your eyes are closed. The front of your torso is hot, but everything else is chilly. and your consciousness struggles to understand the sensations. The sheets of your bed are pulled off to the side of the bed. Your nightgown is pulled up past your breasts, resting uncomfortably on your collarbone. Something… no, someone is… touching you. Rough calloused hands grab at your breasts, and despite the touches feeling rather impassioned, you can’t stop the haze of arousal from spreading around the upper half of your body. The person stops kneading and the hands move away from your torso. They quickly return though, and the rough fingers prod and pull at your nipples. Your breath becomes heavy and you think you hear moans slip out of your mouth. The hand continues to rub your nipples, and you feel your pussy get wet. Your head turns to the side, mewling from how good it feels, and the hands abruptly pull off. Your gown is yanked back down.  Without the stimulation, you feel your consciousness slip away once more.

You wake up, heavily breathing as last night’s dream imprinted itself into your memory. You feel the slickness between your legs, and blush. For some reason Jamie hasn’t knocked on your door yet. Slowly you sit up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed. Staying steady on your feet is suddenly difficult with your legs feeling weak. You stumble across the room and grab the chair to steady yourself. Staring at your dirty clothes, you furrow your brows. Since Jamie doesn’t need you yet, you decide to wash your clothes. Your strength slowly comes back as you make your way through the building, and as you peek through several windows it becomes clear that the sun hasn’t even risen yet. 

_ How could I have woken up so early? _ You’ve always needed to be dragged out of bed even when the clock is close to noon. As you struggle to come up with reasons, the dream comes back into your mind. Your face burns red again and your mind quickly decides not to question this early rise. Despite only being here for two days you already feel at ease within the mansion and mentally have adjusted to the emptiness of the halls. To be honest, you like it. Jamie was more than tolerable and the silence made everything… peaceful. 

You make your way to the washroom and quickly get to work scrubbing out the oil stains in your blouse and skirt. It takes nearly an hour. Once finished, you grab the pins and tie them up so they can dry. You leave the room and wander the halls of the second floor, occasionally pulling at some of the doors. The ones that are unlocked, are empty and bare. You do find a largeish room that seems to be the library. There isn’t any time for you to look at the rest of the room since the small windows tell you the sun is up, which means the scientist must be up himself.

You quickly hurry down to the first floor and walk to the kitchen. The door open just like yesterday morning, you peer in and see Jamie hunched over the counter preparing food.

“G-good morning sir… I mean, ah, Jamie.” He pauses, dropping the food in his hands and turning to face you. Instead of his usual bored expression, he seems… pleased? There’s a hint of a smirk on his face, and you feel your face flush.

“Mornin’.” He describes what he’ll be working on today, and you nod quickly in response. Breakfast goes by fast and you two move to the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going to keep shilling my tumblr here. accepting requests/prompts @ my tumblr (http://perishableprincess.tumblr.com/writeinfo) so if you want me to write some stuff for you shoot me an ask!


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks have gone by, and you’ve completely settled into the new routine of being Dr. Junkenstein’s assistant. Over time his distant persona seemed to disappear and he’s started being more and more friendly. After lunch, you bring the dirty dishes over to the kitchen. You hear Jamie’s peg leg against the floor and turn to face him at the doorway.

“I’mma need ya to go into town to get meat. They love ta’ scalp me, so, here’s some money.” He reaches into his pocket (thankfully his gloves are clean) and pulls out a fistful of coins  You hurriedly reach and open your palms to receive it. You couldn’t believe that he had such a high amount of money and seemed to think it was nothing. Thankfully you manage to keep your reaction calm.

“Alright, I’ll go out with the horses in a bit.” He nods at you and you pocket the coins, before he turns and leaves.

This is your first time actually riding the horses down to the village. You haven’t been back since you left it nearly a month ago. You’re not quite sure what to expect from them. On one hand, they seemed mostly friendly and kind. Then again, they talked so horribly about Jamison. Who you had admired for the longest time, and... As you lead the horses down the mountain, your face burns red and you grip tighter on the reins. You  _ definitely _ had a huge crush on him.  

This was probably going to be difficult. 

As you reached the outskirts of the town, you saw many of the villagers working diligently in the fields. Your first stop was the small homely bakery, which you never got a chance to check out the first time you were here. You feel small as you push open the heavy wooden door inside.

“Welcome!” The shop lady looks over from behind the counter with a huge smile on your face.

“Hello..” Your voice is smaller than usual, and you curse yourself for not getting better at socializing despite all the time you’ve spent with Jamison.

“What are ‘ya here for, hun?” You’re able to recite all of the bread related items on the list from memory without any problems, and she nods in response. “Coming right up!” She turns around and walks back into the kitchen behind her. As she prepares the breads, you play with your hair as you stand awkwardly.

“You’re Junkenstein’s new assistant, aren’t ya?” You stammer out a yes and nod your head, anxiety spiking back up.

“Well. Glad to see you’re still in one piece!”

_ H..huh? _

“What d-do you mean?” You let go of your hair, and link your fingers together.

“Well, most of the time his new assistants don’t last more than a month without mysteriously disappearing. That’s why nobody has even gone up there. If Lord Reinhardt were younger, that devil would have been long gone. But now, in his old age… our lord isn’t the same. He can’t stop that damn rat bastard, and if he can’t kill him, no one else can.” She places the bag full of bread on top of the counter, then leers down at you.

“Anyways, 8 pieces please.”

Finally done with your shopping you grumble. Those damn arseholes had used up all of your coins, leaving you just with your groceries. The horses are easy to manage and it’s no problem setting them up to head back.

The trip back is uneventful, as it was on the way to town, but your head is flooded with thoughts about what the lady told you.

Did… did Jamison really have something to do with his previous assistants disappearing? But he’s been nothing but kind to you in the past couple weeks. As you arrive back at his small castle, you see Junkenstein waiting for you in the stable. His easy going smile was something that usually made you feel warm inside, but… all you felt was  _ fear _ . You do your best to fake a convincing smile back at him.

He helps you to bring the horses back into the stable, and when he asks for the food, you nearly drop the bag from your shaking hands.

“I-I-I’m sorry, sir, I?” Jamison places both of his hands on your shoulder and leans down to look you in the eyes.

“Is everything okay, dear?” The sudden use of the nickname has you flushing from head to toe and your anxiety about what the villagers told you temporarily disappears.

“W-well, when I went to town to pick up supplies, one of the villagers told me about a-all of your previous assistants disappearing, l-like dying kind o-of disappearing and- and-” You can’t stop yourself from babbling. Your face becomes even redder. “A-and J-Jamie, why did y-you call me that?”

“Hm? Call ya what?” Somehow the scientist’s hands were gone from your body, standing in a different position completely different then what it was from a few seconds ago.

“Y-Y-You called me d-dear!!” Your face is still furiously blushing and your voice goes up an octave.

“Huh? No, I didn’t.” He’s already turning away from you, still holding the bag of food.

“B-but sir! I know w-what I-” You reach out towards him, confused and shame starting to fill your body.

“I would never call you dear. Crikey, you’re my assistant! You better get a move on an’ help me with my new experiment. Let’s go.” He steps back inside the castle, leaving you behind with the horses. Despite knowing that Junkenstein would never return your affection, the way he denied what you  _ knew _ you heard with such sincerity hurt. Well... it was something you  _ thought _ you heard at least. It would be crazy to think that the scientist would like you in… that way. Your posture slumps, and you wipe the tears starting to form at your eyes as you follow him to the laboratory.

He has you working for the rest of the night, and dinner is awkward and uncomfortable. You slip into your pajamas and fall into an empty and somber sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! As always, my tumblr is perishableprincess.tumblr.com where I'm taking writing requests. I'm also thinking of opening up commissions as well (so you guys can get super long and hot personalized fics :3).


End file.
